


F**** It

by Razikale



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Couch Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razikale/pseuds/Razikale
Summary: Lexi really has to stop going home.





	F**** It

**Author's Note:**

> Messing around with the open space that is Lexi's history, I kept circling back to Omega. Thus a one-shot was born. I'm hoping Lexi doesn't seem too Ooc but, at the same time, was looking to create a slightly different take on what makes her tick.  
> Bioware owns all.

 

**2185**

Wine, no matter how expensive, tastes sour when you’re drinking at a bar alone. Correction: not alone, but _lonely_. She’d tried, dammit. This time she’d really tried. She didn’t miss dates, even if she was chronically late because of emergencies. She asked the right questions but not too often or too many. She listened and made sure to count to five before making any replies so it wouldn’t be obvious that she’d known the answer all along. She probably should’ve counted to ten.

Another relationship implosion, more bitter words flung about like shrapnel on the shockwave. Days of numbness, devotion to work the only thing that penetrated her haze of frustration and helplessness. Coming back here hadn’t been the plan. It barely even qualified as a mistake. More like a dissociative episode. She didn’t remember getting on a shuttle or crossing the relay, didn’t recall packing any luggage—which was probably why she only had her emergency medical kit with her. She’d simply woken like one from a dream, standing in the rusted metal and steaming filth of Omega. 

Home.

The awful, bass-driven music that pounded through the air might as well have been her mother’s heartbeat soothing her to sleep each night. It was the soundtrack to her entire childhood; the graceful, sinuous beauty of her mother dancing, father slinging fists and bodies, keeping her hands steady by breathing between the beats. Every memory was syncopated to the rhythm of that never-ending song.

“Aria wants to see you.” A turian appeared at her elbow. Fizz, or Grizzled or some other name she couldn’t be bothered to care about right now. He reminded her of her father. Reminded her of everything her father wasn’t and why he’d been so much better than this Goddess-damned hellhole.

“How flattering; tell her to take a picture.” Lexi afforded him only the briefest of glances before turning her attention back to the fascinations of a half-empty glass of bad wine. The Queen of Omega got the finest Noverian rum and Terran whiskeys and she just couldn’t be bothered to stock one mediocre bottle of chardonnay.

“C’mon, doc.” The bodyguard shifted uncomfortably, clearly unhappy with his options. He could drag her by force, risking massive biotic injuries because a morose and partially tipsy asari is a terrible thing to fight. Or, he could return to his boss with a rejection and find out exactly what an AT-12 Raider shotgun felt like as a suppository.

“Fine,” Lexi huffed in frustration, slamming her glass down hard enough that the contents splashed over her hand. For a split second she considered licking the mess off her fingers. It was a safer choice than using the germ-infested towels she’d seen the salarian bartender wiping the counters with. Then she remembered that Aria was most likely watching. She nonchalantly shook off whatever excess she could and threw the turian her most imperious glance.

He led her without a word up the stairs to the heart of Afterlife: Aria’s lair.  Here the music was ever so slightly muted by massive walls of glass, and the seizure-inducing lights became a display of fireworks just beyond the edge of sight. In the middle of it all, on a sprawling throne of black and white leather, was the Queen herself.

“There you are.” Aria stretched her arms across the back of the couch, smug as a predator spying easy prey. The languid pose made her back arch ever so slightly, trademark jacket falling open to show off the swell of barely contained cleavage. The stern marking above her eyes twitched up in playful challenge. “Been a while, Lexi.”

“Doctor T’Perro,” the physician corrected instantly, a bite of irritation tensing her jaw. She never insisted on formalities with her patients or colleagues, but that was her privilege to bestow. There was no reason to give this woman such intimacies. Not when she’d already had more than her share.

“Life going that good, is it?” Aria chuckled, tilting her head to one of the many invisible serving girls that appeared from the shadows only long enough to obey. A bottle was opened, complete with the vintage sound of an aged cork popping free, and the smell of grapes hit Lexi’s nose before the glass was even in her hand. She eyed the wine suspiciously.

The doctor had learned that there were universal truths small and great such as: life cannot be limited to one definition, train a people for war and they’ll never stop fighting, bicarbonate gets rid of the most stubborn stains. Perhaps less universal, but most important: Aria T’Loak couldn’t be trusted.

The pirate queen, infuriatingly expert at reading everyone that crossed her path, instantly knew Lexi’s hesitation. There was a bemused curl to her lips as she rose from the couch and prowled over. Goddess, the woman still moved like a dancer. All the swagger of sex but with flashes of steel and lightning. No wonder she’d taken Omega; how could anyone analyze her plans when they were entranced by her body?

 The older asari came uncomfortably— _unnecessarily_ —close. One edge of her jacket brushed Lexi’s arm, the sound and smell of leather flinging her mind back through memories that sent a shiver down her spine. Fingers deftly slipped the glass out of Lexi’s unresisting hand, demanding an unbreakable gaze of attention as she took a sip. Lexi had forgotten the color of her eyes, the pristine clearness of blue like an ocean glacier.

“See? Not poisoned.” Aria handed the glass back to the doctor, tongue dragging with deliberate slowness over her bottom lip to catch any trace of wine. No matter how she tried Lexi couldn’t stop her eyes from following the movement, hypnotized by the wet sheen that begged to be kissed away.

Lexi shot the whole glass of wine. Her head tipped back and the luxurious drink coasted down her throat without even tasting it. She had the vague idea that wasn’t the best choice, but she had to do something with her mouth, something to keep from leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the line that bisected Aria’s lower lip.

 “There’s my girl,” Aria’s purr made her skin crawl. The condescension, the presumption, the possessiveness!

“I am _not_ your girl,” Lexi growled, fingers curling tight around her empty glass. She was bold enough to take a step forward, the buckles of Aria’s suit pressing into her clothing. Ego and adrenaline fueled her anger, outpacing reason. “I do not belong to anyone, T’loak, least of all you.”

“Fuck,” Aria breathed and for a moment it almost seemed like surprise in the brightness of her gaze. Then her lips curled up at one edge into that knowing smirk, “Someone let you go? What a piece of shit.”

“That’s not the reason—I don’t—it doesn’t matter.” Lexi hated that she was off balance again. This was how it always ended up with Aria, a few quick blows that made her think she might win, never even seeing the counter attack that left her exposed.

“Okay,” Aria shrugged, surrendering with uncharacteristic ease and heading back to her couch. “Sit, you look like you need a break.”

A traitorous part of Lexi’s mind protested the loss of Aria’s body against her, longed to pull her back and take a deep breath of skin and leather. To see how quickly the former commando’s reflexes could pin her to the wall. She shook her head to silence the wayward thoughts.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The doctor’s gaze fell to the infamous piece of furniture, drawn as much by the perils as the allure.

Lives had been bought, sold and ended on that couch. How many different colors of blood had to get scrubbed out of its cushions? How many dancers left a piece of themselves in the creases after Aria tested their ‘qualifications’? Lexi truly didn’t want to know the answers. Didn’t want to make it even worse that she still remembered the smooth hide’s buttery feel beneath her naked body.

“And why is that?” Aria leaned back, entertained enough to continue their game a bit longer.

“Because it came from you:” She kept a wary eye on Aria as she sank down onto the couch. Goddess, it was softer than she remembered. What did she oil this with, virgins’ tears?

“And what,” Aria wondered, sliding gracefully closer, “Is so wrong with me?”

“You’re a narcissistic sociopath dominated by paranoia and a god-complex.” Lexi enjoyed the feel of the words rolling so naturally off her tongue. Like the first incision in a surgery; a good start that eased some of the tension out of her shoulders.

“That’s your professional diagnosis, doc.” The pirate dismissed every insult with a casual flip of her hand. She closed the last inches between them, a gloating smugness filling her voice when Lexi tensed but didn’t move away. “Now tell me what you actually think.”

“I don’t have to think, I know.” The younger asari refused to back down, turning to face her adversary with determined confidence. “You’re a violent, short-tempered, selfish criminal with the moral compass of a brain-damaged berserker.”

“That’s better. More like you,” Aria hummed, stretching one arm across the back of the couch, right behind Lexi’s shoulders. Distant, vestigial instincts tingled in the doctor’s crests; a timeless warning that screamed danger.  Lexi shivered at Aria’s breath against her cheek, voice oozing with a seductive assurance, “But you’re still holding out on me.”

“You killed my parents.” Lexi ground out the words through clenched teeth.

 She anchored herself to the control that kept her from lashing out, kept her from screaming, from grabbing hold of that cold, beautiful face and kissing her until the smirk was erased in bruises. Only Aria could do this; find the emotions that dwelled in the deepest and darkest parts of the cool Dr. T’Perro and tease them loose, wind them out like thread on her fingers.

“There it is.” Sapphire eyes danced at the spectacle of Lexi’s fury starting to come free. The old crime was a slap in the face and yet Aria’s smile only grew wider. The marking on her brow tilted up, imperious even in her delight. “And you’re still wrong; they died in a turf war.”

“Your war!” Lexi snapped, free hand hooking into the straps and buckles across Aria’s chest. Her fingernails were pressed hard enough to leave crescent dents in the skin below but every muscle that pushed pulled as well; shaking as she was trapped in her own tug-of-war. “Your stupid power play that nearly wrecked this place! All so you could be the Almighty Fucking Queen of the worst dump in the galaxy.”

It had been so long ago and they were still having this fight! No matter how much she’d done, how far she’d traveled, she kept ending up back here; returning to the past despite escaping it centuries before. Aria was worse than a force of nature; she was cosmic, a black hole that kept throwing off her life’s trajectory.

“My war paid for you to get the hell out of here,” Aria corrected her, a little more sharply. Lexi knew that even that hint of warning in her tone would’ve been enough to make entire packs of mercenaries wet themselves but it sent a thrill of victory through her veins. Everything about this damn woman goaded her. She hit all the bits of nerve that had anything left to feel and all Lexi wanted was to strike back.

“No, my parents paid for that. With their lives. You just had the credits.” There was a grim satisfaction in seeing the way Aria bristled.

“Credits that paid for Thessia’s best schools. Don’t forget that.” The woman’s jaw twitched ever so slightly, the minute tell of patience starting to wear thin. Lexi could pick up the rhythm of Aria’s heart beneath her palm, the strong, familiar beat quickening a pace as the temperature between them climbed.

“Trust me, I can’t.” Lexi shot back, sarcasm tainted with grief. How could she ever forget?

_Omega’s air had still been acrid with the smell of overheated thermal clips and blood. She cried for the loss of her parents, sobbed because she didn’t know if she was more upset for them or herself. Amidst the mass memorial for all the fallen hardly anyone noticed one tiny funeral for a family. Just her and a few friends. And Aria. The newly crowned Queen of Omega._

“You don’t want to.” The cocky smirk on her face was exactly the same as back then, lips full of secrets and tricks. A smile like she had the whole universe by the throat.

 “Now who’s making a diagnosis?” The doctor would have rolled her eyes but she didn’t dare take them off Aria. The criminal had that familiar energy radiating off her, an animal about to spring.

“Dr. T’Perro,” Aria’s tongue turned the title into mockery. “Respected and revered; so professional and pure. You’ve probably got a nice place on the Citadel, maybe a vacation spot on Thessia too. But when your life turns to shit you keep ending up back here. On my station, in my bar.” _On my couch_ went unspoken but it was clear in the Queen’s eyes. “You don’t want to forget,” Aria repeated her accusation, one hand snaking up to catch Lexi’s face and halt any argument. “Omega is home, Lexi. And I am Omega.”

“Fuck you, Aria.” Lexi had said the same exact thing that night. That first time. The one that began and ended her life in a hundred indescribable ways.

_All the frustration, all the rage that bubbled out of her; it had burned like venom. Fighting with Aria in the empty club, furious and desperate to feel anything other than pain. To fight, to feel, to—oh, Goddess—fuck. Naked on that notorious couch, kissing the woman who’d made her feel this way, made her feel at all._

“That was the idea all along.” Aria swept forward like a tide, pinning Lexi to the cushions with nothing more than a startled gasp swallowed in their kiss.

The doctor fought back, twisting in Aria’s grip even as her lips parted and welcomed the Queen with a moan. Her empty wine glass thudded to the ground and rolled, hands scrabbling over smooth leather to find purchase, to find skin. Aria’s hips shifted, slotting herself between Lexi’s thighs and the younger asari groaned, arching into the welcome pressure as her low belly filled with coiling need. Aria’s hips bucked, tearing another gasp from the doctor’s lips before a steady, rolling rhythm made Lexi’s entire body hum.

 _This is Aria._ The logical part of her brain was trying, during its last seconds, to get a message through. _Pirate Queen of Omega, the most notorious criminal in the galaxy!_ Forceful fingers tugged at the fastener of her medical coat, yanking it open as hungry lips moved down her neck. _Your mother’s friend. Your parents’ boss._   A growl vibrated low in Aria’s throat when her mouth hit the edge of Lexi’s undershirt, teeth scraping her collarbone. One hand tangled in the fabric, wisps of energy a flash of warning before the cloth tore apart completely and air gusted over rapidly goose-pimpling skin. _Your dead parents’ killer._ A sharp note pierced Lexi’s tongue as moist heat engulfed her breast. Teeth and lips played over the aching point and she arched upwards, seeking to be devoured.

 _This is Aria._ Lexi’s hands caught hold of the crests on the back of the Queen’s head, dragging over the most sensitive edges, gripping tight when Aria’s moan vibrated against her breast. _This is what she’s always been_. She hooked one leg around a lithe, powerful waist, drawing that truly criminal physique even closer against herself as they coupled and ground against each other. The wet sounds of Aria’s mouth on her breast tangled with the panting breaths tumbling off Lexi’s lips, the leather couch creaking beneath them.

 She didn’t hear the drag of a zipper opening, only knew Aria had gotten past her pants when she felt fingers between her thighs. Goddess, she was wet. She hadn’t realized it until Aria’s hand cupped her through her underwear and they both moaned at the sodden mess she’d become. Lexi’s senses were pinpoints of focus amidst blurring edges, the telltale pull of Aria’s mind beckoning her into a meld.

 She squeezed her eyes shut, focused on staying in herself and holding out to the last second. The proud doctor didn’t want to give in too soon, didn’t want to let Aria into her head to unleash everything she’d spent her lifetime trying to control. Pride was all she had left and that was turning into a ghostly memory as Aria’s fingers played between her legs, stroking her through fabric so damp she could feel every contour and twitch of her sex. The Queen’s wicked mouth relented from her breasts, laying siege back up her throat and leaving behind a trail of marks like victory flags. The waves pulsing at the edge of her consciousness were getting faster, more forceful; gliding invitations becoming demand.

Aria’s mouth was against hers again, searing heat and that absolutely lascivious tongue tearing down her defenses. The Queen’s labored breath panted between them as she nipped at Lexi’s lips, catching the plump curve with a white line matching her own. With an expert twist of her wrist Aria slid past the final barrier, a purr of satisfaction on her tongue as her fingers met soaked flesh.

“Lexi,” Aria’s voice rasped against her mouth, trembled at the edge of her mind. “Are you tired of fighting yet?”

“Goddess, yes,” Lexi’s surrender broke free in a sob. She found the drowning blackness of Aria’s eyes and fell— _plunged—_ into the meld as two fingers filled her throbbing heat.

It felt like something they should never survive, the clash of wills as their minds merged together. Like a volcano swallowing a glacier, determined to consume each other even if it meant doom. Surges of lust and triumph washed over Lexi, all of Aria’s ego pouring into her as she reveled in wanton need. Beneath that deluge of arrogance was a softer wave of relief, patience worn to the breaking point right along with her prey.

The power of the Queen’s personality was overwhelming, pushing at the boundaries of her lover’s control. Like the proud ruler she was Aria unfurled within Lexi’s mind, stretching out and soaking up the intoxication of her senses. Each spark and hook of arousal spread into Aria’s body and echoed back twice as strong, passion and need amplifying each other to dizzying heights. Her fingers moved relentlessly, stroking Lexi’s fluttering inner walls and hitting the depth and angle that made bursts of pleasure override the doctor’s control.

 _“Shit, still so stubborn?”_ Amusement and annoyance flashed across the meld as Aria hit the walls in Lexi’s mind. There were fractures and tears, cracks getting wider with every drag of skilled fingers against her front wall but still tethers of restraint holding her together.

 The doctor couldn’t formulate words or thoughts, just sent a naked rush of emotion to push Aria back. Discipline heavy like iron, pride as hot as the need wreaking havoc across her senses, the tiniest sliver of ice that was fear. Faces flashed around her mind, disjointed by the slips of electricity curling her toes with each skilled, perfect thrust. Patients and colleagues, friends and what used to be a family, everyone that needed her, everyone that she was letting down each second that she was here—

 _“Fuck them.”_ Aria’s all-encompassing life philosophy drowned them all out, an unstoppable tsunami that washed away anything except the two of them now. Another finger stretched her open, fuller than she’d been in so long and Lexi’s moans took on a high, breathless pitch. She arched, wrapping both legs around Aria’s waist as the pirate queen pummeled her inner walls with demand.

 _“Fuck them, Lexi, fuck everyone,”_ Aria’s mantra repeated in her head, against her crests as lips and teeth played over sensitive ridges. _“You want this.”_

Embarrassment bloomed awkward and stinging all around her but Aria immediately shoved it away. Any shame was torn to shreds by a barrage of want, need so deep it felt like it was going to tear both of them to pieces. She wasn’t the only one that wanted. Lexi’s lips parted over a shuddering groan. Omega’s queen wanted her; wanted with the kind of greed and selfishness and absolutely unapologetic conviction that Lexi never let herself experience except in these moments. Aria’s mouth found the doctor’s, mercilessly plundering her for every choked sound and needy whimper.

The pirate braced her hips behind her wrist, the strength of her whole body behind the final thrusts, determined the younger woman would break. Raw passion battered the walls of Lexi’s mind and she screamed in the deluge as they shattered and let her be swept away. She arched, quaking, unraveling within herself with the force of a trapped supernova breaking free. White hot fire devoured her senses, dragging Aria down with her into the flames.

Lexi trembled in the aftershocks, fragments of her consciousness sluggishly trying to piece back together. She tasted copper on her tongue and realized the other woman had pierced her own lip in the throes of ecstasy. Aria’s fingers were still inside her, deep and familiar like the Queen’s presence in her mind. The pirate’s languid contentment purred all around her, smug and satisfied.

She didn’t fight as Lexi began rebuilding her walls. Bit by bit she forced the brazen presence out until she was alone in herself again, panting on the couch under the garish diffuse lighting of Afterlife. Aria rose off of her, pulling her fingers free with a wet, sucking sound that made Lexi quiver with the longing to be filled again. She forced herself upright instead, ignoring the older asari’s bemused gaze as she began putting her wrecked clothing back into place.

“You know,” Aria’s voice was hoarse but still full of swagger, “I think I like you best when you’ve been dumped.”

“Too bad for you it won’t be happening again,” Lexi quipped back, fastening her jacket. She was actually surprised Aria hadn’t seen any hints in the meld; the message on her omnitool from Harry, the confirmation of the schedule, an official launch date.

“You’ve said that before.” The pirate shrugged, leaning back against the couch once more in her usual pose of commanding indifference.

“I mean it this time, I’m not coming back.” Lexi stood before the couch, looking down with a confused tangle of emotion in her chest. Affection was some part of it, just as much as resentment. The comfort of familiarity warring with a longing for freedom.

“You said that too.” Aria winked. Goddess, she was insufferable.

Sadness for the past and excitement for the future.

“Goodbye, Aria. And thank you.” Lexi bent down and brushed a gentle kiss across the lips of a woman who was sometimes her lover but never in love.

She could see by the surprise in Aria’s eyes that she might actually have to believe her this time. Lexi turned and walked away before anything else could be said, before either of them could ruin one single, pleasant memory. Omega’s Queen brought out the worst in her, everything that was selfish, impulsive and unreasoning. She was a living, breathing, _smirking_ embodiment of the past. And she was right: she was Omega. Omega was home.

At 275 years old, Lexi felt it was finally about time she ran away for good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Loved it? Hated it? Want to correct a niggling punctuation error? (There might be a lot of those, sorry) By all means, drop me a comment and let me know!


End file.
